Detention for 2
by chocolate524
Summary: Poor Arnold stuck in detention for something he didn't mean to do. And who to join him but Phoebe, an old pal from his fourth grade class. But when he takes another look at Phoebe, he realizes there's more to this beauty than her brains.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe I got detention_

Arnold rested his head against his arm as he watched the second hand drag by. Not only was he stuck in detention for something he didn't do, but to top things off, he was missing out on the last game between the Cubs and Sox of the World Series.

_How could life get any worse?_ The junior high school student asked.

"Arnold?" His eyes drifted to the doorway to find Phoebe standing at the doorway. "What a surprise?"

"Hey Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes fell to the ground. "Detention,"

"You got to be kidding me," He watched her body sway as she took the seat beside him.

_When did she change?_

Certainly she could not be the same Phoebe from Mr. Simmons class. Arnold watched the black-haired beauty search her backpack.

He watched her giggle before resting her hands on her lap. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that you've changed,"

"I hope that's a good change,"

"It's a really good change," So maybe she didn't change that much but what she changed was enough to change her.

Phoebe smiled. "And so have you. So where's the teacher who's supposed to supervise?"

Moments later, a young woman entered into the room. No doubt she was the teacher hosting detention. And although he was probably missing one of the most important games of all, he couldn't take his eyes away from Phoebe. She was stunning and charming and graceful and smart. Not to mention drop-dead-gorgeous.

"What are you looking at?" She whispered.

"You're really pretty." He replied, narrowing his gaze.

He watched her cheeks turn a slight red before she focused back on her book.

Arnold tried to focus his attention back to his work but time and time again he'd find his gaze returning back to Phoebe dressed in a dark blue, tunic that showed off her milky-white shoulders. Tight black leggings hugged her thighs and legs were met with black sneakers that provided a little extra height. Back in grade school, she was the only girl who happened to be his same height.

He watched her all through the hour and half detention only to end up with more questions than answers. He remembered her always hanging around Helga but he often wondered why? She wasn't at all like her friend, in fact, she seemed opposite.

"Alright you two, time's up," The teacher stood up. "Now, run along."

"You still haven't told me why you got into detention in the first place," He walked with her out of the halls of their high school.

"I suppose I was helping out a friend," She said looking away and bringing him back to the old Phoebe he used to know; the one who would go the extra mile for a friend. Another trait they both had in common.

"It's nice to know some things hasn't changed,"

"I'll say. You haven't changed much either. Still as cute as I remembered," She stopped right before the door, resting her hand gently on the handle. "Arnold, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring back when I had that little incident in front of the school. You always go above and beyond the call of duty. It's admirable and motivating,"

"Anytime,"

She left him with a smile then proceeded out into the soft rain. Now he realized what Gerald had seen in her before he started going out with the new student from Paris.

And now, he watched her disappear into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Phoebe what took you so long?" Helga answered the door. "We have a Chemistry exam tomorrow and I need your help."

"Sorry. I got a detention," Phoebe stepped into Helga's house, drenched to her skin in the clothes. "And it started raining."

"And you're drenched too. Come; let's see if I find something for you to change into," Phoebe followed her best friend up the stairs into her room, thinking about the last hour and half she spent with Arnold; other known as Helga's lifetime crush.

_She couldn't still have feelings for him? _She watched Helga search her closet. _The last time Helga mentioned Arnold's name was back in fifth grade. And she wouldn't keep anything from me. So maybe…maybe she's gotten over him?_

Her mind traveled back to the detention rendezvous and could feel her cheeks warming up.

_Oh why could I not control my blushes?_

"So I think it's best we hit the books? The sooner the better," Helga handed her a pink shirt and black stretch pants. "Now. Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Changing out of her wet clothes, Phoebe caught sight of herself from the mirror. She didn't know why Arnold stared so much at her and why she responded the way she did, but she knew whatever she was doing was wrong.

_Even if Helga doesn't like him, I can't do that to her. I won't. _

"Phoebe!" Helga yelled .

"Coming," Phoebe rushed down the stairs.

They studied for several hours and all that could come to mind was that stupid detention date.

She stood up. "It's getting late. I better get going."

"Alright, Phoebes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Phoebe gathered her books then left the Patakis home. Pressing her books to her chest, she walked down the lit streets. Her mind played encounter over and over, causing her stomach to flip with each time she heard his compliments. The gentleness of his voice, the sincerity of his words, he really was a good kid.

But at the same time, a sharp pain pierced her thoughts. This was Helga's crush – whether she got over him or not. This was the same kind who she spent a good part of her life crushing. What kind of best friend would she be if she started falling for him?

_Get a hold of yourself, Phoebe. He's Hegla's crush. And besides, he doesn't even like you. Yeah…he was just being Arnold._

"Hey Phoebe," Arnold's calm voice caused her books to fly out of her hand; her well-written notes covered the pavement.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Arnold said, stepping forward.

She held her hand up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming home from Gerald's place," Arnold knelt down, grabbing a couple of her notes.

She got down and grabbed her books. "How's he doing?"

Arnold shrugged, taking a few steps closer toward her. "He's doing fine. He and Jeanette could not be happier."

"That's good to know," Phoebe could feel Arnold watching her, soothing her rocky stomach and torturing her split mind.

He handed her the notes in his hands. "So do you mind if we walk together?"

_No. Say No! _"Uh…I was kind of in a rush. I already violated curfew and I-" She received her books.

"Ok." His eyes fell down on the cracked pavements.

From such a young age, he seemed more matured than the guys in the class; offering a listening ear and heartfelt advice to anyone who needed him. Now, although he was always the same Arnold she remembered, there were subtle differences, like his height. He dressed casually tonight in his traditional blue sweater over his red-stripped dress shirt, jeans and sneakers. But now-a-days, he wasn't wearing the hat. He freed his short, blonde hair that combined behind his football-shaped head.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Arnold said, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

Phoebe nodded then rushed past him._ No you won't, Arnold. Not if I have anything to do with it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. I JUST ENJOY THE SHOW.**

**ENJOY!**

"Arnold, mann, what's wrong?" Arnold blinked several times; staring at Gerald's waving hand. "History ended minutes ago and you're still in your seat. You're lucky we run this school or we'd have to seat with the dorks."

"Sorry, Gerald," Arnold grabbed his books then followed Gerald out into the overly-crowded, high school hallway. They passed through the freshmen hallway, gasping for the air to breath. Specifically, the calming air of the junior halls, where only the cool kids had their lockers assigned.

While Arnold waited for Gerald to put his books in his locker, his gaze fell on the school's hottest couple, Rhonda and Harrison, the British socialite who transferred last year. Although everyone refused to believe that Rhonda could possibly love anyone, as Arnold watched her stand besides Harrison's locker, he saw something different.

"They're definitely something, aren't they?" Arnold rested his head against the locker next to Gerald's.

"Who would have thought they'd last," Gerald reached into his locker. "It's been what, a year now?"

"Yeah. If Rhonda can fall in love…well, it puts a hope inside you," Arnold continued watching the couple exchange glances before breaking out into giggles. "That maybe that would be me…"

He could feel Gerald just staring at him, probably thinking that he's lost his head. Frankly, half of him thought the same thing too. And the other half of him was gone to someone else.

"Please, please," Gerald slammed his locker closed. "Please tell me you are not talking about Lila again?"

Arnold shook his head. "Someone else."

"Like who?"

Arnold followed Gerald into the cafeteria and immediately his eyes picked up on her, instantly. She sat beside the window, with a book between her hands.

"Maybe I was too forward. I should have held back,"

"Too forward?" Gerald folded his arms. "Who are we talking about?" And then, it happened. As she turned the page, her eyes met his. "You like Phoebe?"

"What? No, that's insane. Why would I like her?" He left the cafeteria. "She's not my type."

Gerald followed after him. "No. You don't like her. You like her, like her,"

Arnold smirked. "Very funny, Gerald."

"So are you going to ask her out or what?" Gerald walked closer to him.

"Look, I tried talking to her but…things didn't work out," Arnold glanced back into the cafeteria to catch her looking at him. And once their gazes met, he could see her rosy cheeks as she returned back to her book.

Gerald nodded then rubbed his chin for a few seconds. "OK. OK. I got it. You're going to invite her to my party."

"What?"

"My party," Gerald grinned then placed one arm around Arnold's neck. "Think about it. Gerald's field, decorated with lights. You and Phoebe go for a walk, and come to a quiet part in the park. Underneath one of the oak trees, you bring her close and with only the stars as your guide, you and her share the most intimate kiss."

Arnold's hid the emerging grin. "One thing, how will I get her to go in the first place?"

"By asking her best friend," Arnold followed his best friend's gaze to Helga who came around the corner.

_Oh No! _"Gerald-"

But before Arnold could stop him, Gerald held out his arms. "Helga, baby, would you mind talking to Arnold? He has something he wants to tell you."

"But Gerald-"

Instead, Gerald slapped Arnold's shoulder and headed into the cafeteria.

_Damnit Gerald, I can't ask her. _

"Arnold?" Arnold met Helga's brown eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Arnold had to admit, since their FYI incident many summers ago, he couldn't get her off his mind. It was everyday a 9-year-old was told that his tormentor loved him. But that was years ago…and he was positive she didn't feel the same way about him. In fact, she had changed since the incident; scoring higher on state tests. And her poetry had been the schools pride and glory, decorating the hallways and the school newspaper.

_People get over crushes and grow up, and that's what Helga did. Yeah, she couldn't have feelings for me._

"Listen, Gerald's having a party…at Gerald's field; it's supposed to be one of the biggest events this year,"

"I heard," She folded her arms. "The whole school would go if Rhonda didn't take it upon herself to hire security guards to surround the field."

"Yeah, I thought it sounded ridiculous too," Arnold glanced through the open doorway to find Phoebe reading. He returned his gaze to Helga. "I would love it if you came along, since a lot of our old friends are going to be there."

She stared at him for a few minutes then smiled. "Sure. I would love to come."

"Great. So I'll see you and Phoebe there?"

"Absolutely,"

"Cool," Arnold found Gerald in the line, scanning him for several seconds before smirking. "It's done."

"I'm telling you, that will be the best night of your life," Gerald patted him on the back. "I guarantee."

MEANWHILE….

Phoebe watched Arnold from the edge of her book cover, wondering what had both him and Gerald so excited when Helga dropped her books on the table.

"Phoebe, you will never guess what just happened?"

"What?"

Helga dropped to her seat then pulled her chair close. "Arnold asked me out."

"He…he did?" Phoebe leaned against her chair, not sure how to digest the news. This had been Helga's dream since elementary school, so she should be glad. But…instead she felt, hurt.

Her gaze fell to her sandwich. "Um…what did he say?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a date but it's a start. You know the party Gerald's having?" Her head shot up. She had heard him talking to Iggy about it in Physics. "Well, he invited us."

"What do you mean?" She didn't want to think about the reason why she had suddenly felt a rush of energy, or hope.

"He said that he'll see you and me there," Helga squealed.

Phoebe glanced at Arnold who watched her closely and closed her eyes.

_Arnold, you're trying too hard for me. I just don't know why me?_

Then she did something she knew she would regret. Meeting his eyes, she let a small smile escaped her lips then looked back at Helga.

"At that party," Helga slammed her hands against the table. "I'm going to come clean and tell him how I feel. And not take it back. It's time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I first say, I'm sorry for not uploading in two months. I've been busy with summer classes. And second, I'm sorry this happen to be the shortest chapter.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE EMAILS. I REALLY APPERCIATE THE KIND WORDS.**

**However, I am happy that I got this story up. Finally. And I am working on the next part as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. I JUST LIKE THE SHOW**

**Well, enjoy.**

"So you like Arnold and he likes you back but you can't do anything about it because Helga still has feelings for him?"

Phoebe stared into Lila's confused brown eyes then dropped her gaze down to Lila's bedroom. A bedroom that looked like it belonged in a Pier One catalog with all the pillows, vases, and miscellaneous decorations. "That's part of it."

Phoebe avoided the leveled look Lila gave her. "I know this might be upsetting to hear but I can't hurt Helga like that-"

"Helga? Helga? Helga?" Lila repeated, moving from her chic computer desk over to the carpet; sitting across from her Phoebe

"She's a good person,"

Lila narrowed her eyes. "Bull."

"I think I liked the old innocent Lila,"

"And the old Lila likes you too, ever so much," She smirked, as Lila continued. "Why are you letting your best friend keep you from dating the guy like?"

"She's liked him for years now. Nine to be exact," Phoebe said. "I only stared liking him a few days ago. Who do you think has more seniority?"

"Um, the one the guy likes?" Lila searched for her eyes. "Which is you."

"I can't,"

"Even as you say it, I know it's tearing you apart," She watched Lila's hand reach for hers. "And what hurts the most, is that poor Arnold think you have absolutely no feelings for him."

Phoebe nodded. It did hurt.

"So what's your plan…avoid Arnold for the reminder of high school?"

She shrugged. "It's sort of working."

"Really? I thought running from your problems only make them bigger?"

"So what do you think I should do? Tell the kid how I feel? Am I supposed to just tell him that I like him and want to date him when my best friend keeps on telling me how much she loves the kid?"

She could tell that Lila had an answer for her. She usually did. But before she could share it, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back. This isn't over," Lila warned then rushed out of her room.

Although it did feel good that Lila had left the room, Lila left her with an unsettled mind.

_OK. It's clear he likes me and I like him, why can't I be with him? -No. Helga's my best friend, I can't do that to her. _Removing her glasses, she buried her eyes in her hand.

And just then, a picture of Arnold flashed before her eyes with his thick blonde hair nestled gently behind his football-shaped head. She wondered how it would feel underneath her fingertips. Was his hair as soft as she imagined? Or softer?

She could see his eyes, calling for hers only to be captured whenever she met them; a pair of eyes so sensitive that it could pierce the thickest of hearts. Eyes that she could spend hours lost in them, if she didn't approach them with caution.

And how could she forget his smile. Part of her would do anything for that smile. Damnit, even now, she was smiling thinking about it.

"So where were we," Lila grinned, reentering the bedroom.

_What's she smiling about?_

And that's when she noticed Arnold walking right behind her.

"I didn't know you had company," Phoebe stood up. _Oh no- He _was the last person she needed to see right now.

"Phoebe, I think you and Arnold need to talk," Lila winked then left the room.

Closing the door behind her.

**Again, I apologize for being the shortest chapter after a long break. However, I'm going to see if I can get another part uploaded before this week ends.**


End file.
